conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
SORYANEC
SORYANEC /sɔriɐnɛt͡ʃ/ Classification and Dialects The second most spoken language of Aravea, it descends from the tribe EFYRÜQ /ɛpirũk/ (Épiruk) and is adopted by various countries in Aravea, it connects to the gates like Iwar Gopa and it's the programming language for most algorithms, it contains only one language and one dialect since the population of Épiruk people are in only in two places that are close to each other and it hasn't changed much. There are Iwar Gopa Dialects that use parts of the SORYANEC Script, see Iwar Gopa for more details on Dialects. There are some modern loan words from Iwar Gopa, mostly for terms in technology and science as well as politics. Phonology Native Alphabet Reformed: A, B, F, S, O, R, Y, E, K/Q, D, J, Ã, U, L, M, N, Ò, T, Z, V, X, G, C, Ô, Î Special Sounds: Á, È, Ü, W, NG, GL, GN, SL. Cursive Example: Consonants In the language there the following consonants, the Y letter is a both a consonant and a vowel, the C is a joined sound of t͡ʃ so it doesn't have a complete representation in the chart the individual sounds that composed shall be represented: B,F,S,R,Y,K/Q,D,J,L,M,N,T,Z,V,X,G,C The F has two distinct sounds that it represents: / f p / the p sound is used more in syllabic ends while the f is used in other situations, however both sounds are correct only easier to pronounce in some occasions. The NG special sound may change when other sounds are involved, like in ÁNGLYA (full) in which the NG sound is separated in ÁN GLYA /ã/ / g͡lia / in which the L sound is joined with the G sound, instead of the N grabbing the G. Vowels There are 13 vowels divided in three groups: Simple: A,O,Y,E,U Accented:Á, È, Ü, Ã, Ò, Ô, Î Special: W Nasalizing vowels There are some vowels that change sound when followed by a N. Rules: *The vowel has to be composed of only one sound and not already nasalized. *It must be followed by a N(consonant), NG(vowel) or NGL(vowel) but not a NG(end). *It must not be followed by the sound /ɲ/ in some words. In some cases the vowels change into others over some time, they maintain same meaning only shortened: * ÒÃ =>Ô ; Example: Old => GYÒÃ(Reason), New =>GYÔ(Reason); * OYN(end)=>Î; * OYN(vowel)=>Î, if not nasalized N /ɲ/; Writing System The writing of the K and Q are both acceptable since ancient time this letter has been influenced by the Iwar Gopa, since then the K and Q became one letter however both writings are correct since they don't influence the sound of the word. The Ô and Î can be substituted by ÒÃ and OYN respectively however this change is very confusing to the natives, due to there being two or more capitalized letter at the beginning of the word. In the Case of Special Digraphs(NG,GL,GN,SL) there other forms to write them that can't be used here, the rr and ss digraphs are rare but help differentiate between words and don't have a special form to write in. the N letter has two sounds /n/ and /ɲ/, the later one is sacred to the people that speak this language, if a word has the sound /ɲ/ the reader mustn't read it as /n/ because it is an offence to the people of EPYRÜQ, there is no way to differentiate the /n/ and /ɲ/ sound in text but for convenience to foreigners they put a "~" in some words that should have that sound, however the actual "~" cannot be written in official documents, only in schools for foreigners. Example: /boɲa/ BÒNA -> BÒÑA(Water). Cursive Letters The Cursive letters of the language have various special combinations for various digraphs therefore they also include the special letters for them, however the standard separated letters can also be used. Some cursive letters also have more than one form which is also represented in here. In cases where the NGL formation is used, the N always stays out of the GL combination. Example: DÁQ'ÁNGLYA(beautiful) A special symbol is also used to join certain words "-" which is saying that the word must be read quickly with no stops in between the two characters. Example: E-ORY (Joinverb), / ɛ͡ɔɾi / This appears rarely in the language. Numbers The decimal numbers are indicated by a word that separates them 10.45 --> CÁQ(10) EC(.) LAC'CÁQ LÔ(45). The ordinal form of the numbers is indicated by the word "DYZÒ". Example: 1 ÜN -> 1st DYZÒ ÜN Grammar The basic grammar of SORYANEC Language is that radicals are put in the beginning and end of a word to alter the meaning of the word, also some related words may be joined together to form a different word that has both meanings. Phonotactics The phonotactics should be like this: C- consonant V- Vowel *- Repeat ª- rarely used like in (SGR/SQR) (Cª)©©V(C/V)* Exceptions: * When core V is "Î" , the following must be a vowel except(Ô/Î) or it ends the word; * There cannot be more than three consonants together; * The limit of vowels together is five but it is rarely used because of the Ô Î vowels. Nouns Basic nouns change in gender and number however they are primarily genderless only specified by the radical after the word. Examples: The Gender genderless and Other seem very similar but they are used in different cases. Rules: # We use other to specify that there is a gender, only that either the speaker doesn't know or doesn't want to tell. # In cases of plural, the Other gender is used in living things when not knowing the exact majority of the gender. # The genderless is used for non-living things and God with some exceptions like statues with gender in which a gender based radical can be used. The number is defined by a radical behind the word known as ÎUQ /ɔin.uk/ that is separated from the word with a ( ' ) character that simulates a pause between the radical and the word that is smaller than pauses between words but longer than syllabic pauses. For foreigners' names, the transition is made for the most phonetic correct sounds and letters. Examples: *Alexandre(Portuguese) / ɐlɘʃɐ̃dɾɘ / -> ALÈXANDRÈ *Raphael(English) / ʀɐpɐɛl / -> / rɐfɐɛl / ->RAFAEL *Michael(English) / miʃɐɛl / ->MYXAEL *Michael(English) / mikɐɛl / ->MYKAEL *Carl(English) /kaɾl /-> KARL Verbs There are 4 tenses in the language that change the verb with a radical behind the verb, the mood of the person speaking also changes the syllabic stops in the verbs thus changing the verb sometimes with additional sounds being created while speaking, the number and person that is spoken to also changes the verb by adding a radical to the end of the word. Tenses They're separated from the verb with a ( ' ) character. Composite tenses may be created when joining two or more tenses in that case the radicals are joined together with the ( ' ) character instead of putting two separated verbs. Mood The mood of the person speaking/the subject of the action changes the verbs syllabic stops so all changes in the verb are done inside the verb, with some exceptions that are done outside the verb. The following table shows the verb SURYÁCA /su.ria.t͡ʃɐ/ meaning to create, however there is also words that replaces the mood alteration that are put behind the verb and behind the tense. Syllabic stops alterations are now rare since they cannot be expressed in the written form. They are divided into eight groups that start with the following letters: * M Joy * Ô Sadness * W Rage * Y Fear * LÒ Interest * SL Surprise * Z Trust * Î Repulse Here are some of the examples: Example: * LY ÃTÜQÒ LY VÜX ÔLTÎ REQ'SURYÁCA! * * (the God(female) the world (sadness) (past) create!) * The Goddess "was sad when she"(ÔLTÎ) created the world! Number and Person The changes happen to the subject of the the sentence instead of the verb with exception of the singular plural difference that is marked by either an ©, (Ü) or (Y) at the end of the verb. Example: * LY KAE'ÎÁLEC LALÒ VÜX SÃF'SURYÁCAY! * * (the (more)kid(male) (one) great world (happiness) (future) create(plural) ) * The boys will create a great world! Verb endings There are several endings to a verb, there 2 main groups: *SURYÁCA(to Create)(Vowel endings) *ULÁQ(to Use)(Consonant endings) However there are various groups inside each one: Vowel(A / Á , E / È ,Ã, O ) We use the plural with Y(A,È, Ã, O) and C (E,Á). *SURYÁCA(create)/MÒJÁ(get) *ÔLE (protect) *UVÃ(give) Consonant(Q, F,J,V, T ) We use the plural with Ü. *ULÁQ(use) *UVÁF(endow) *OÜJ(be) *ÃBMOV(birth) Pronouns There are 11 pronouns in the verbal speech and the objective and subject pronouns are equal Syntax The syntax of a basic sentence is similar to English in the affirmative but the negative and interrogative don't change much. The negative is formed by the word "ULAJÁ" meaning "not" while the interrogative is with a "LAYGÁN" a question identifier. Question words are found in various forms depending on the situation: Example of a composed question: * Why can I not enter the temple? * LAYGÁN(question marker) ULAJÁ(not) SGÁJ(why) MUCE(Can enter) Y(I) LY(the) TÁGLÈ(temple)? * LAYGÁN ULAJÁ SGÁJ MUCE Y LY TÁGLÈ? Basic sentence Formula: (Question Marker) + (Negative Marker) + (Question Word) + (Subject) + Object* + Action The subject may be omitted in situations were the subject is already known, the only compulsory parts are an Action and an Object. *In special situations the Object may not exist due to the nature of the Action thus no Object is required, only a Subject is instead required. Lexicon The Lexicon may be found here and it will be updated most of the time. Sound Shifts The Language has underwent a major sound shift during the second rising where some letter received new sound and erased old ones. Example text Quote from Johann Wolfgang von Goethe: * OJE Y CEFÃ LY ÒFÁLYANG RAQQA: NOLAQ ÔLTÎ‘YRÜ‘JÒNYA, YOR ULÒN DÁQ’ÁNGLYA OÜJ. * * (If I to the moment(other) say: but (sadness and fear)stay, you so beauty'full are) * If I say to the moment: but stay, you are so beautiful -(the speaker was sad and fearful of the moment) Quote from Buddha: *ÃU'GONG ULAJÁ'SLAV FOTÁ REQ'GÁQMYÁY: LY SÜNG, LY MÒNG, CA LY VOGNA. * *((three)thing (not)can long (past)hide: the sun, the moon, and the truth) *Three things cannot be long hidden: the Sun, the Moon, and the Truth. Legend of Goddess of Sound, 3rd year book of Aravea Myths: * LY ÃBA LALÒ ÃTÜQÒ YG LY BOF, LYBTA MAQ'CEBTÁ REQ'VUVEJ, MAQ'CUBU REQ'UNGÁQ. * * (The old great God(female) of the Sound, by (infinite)name (past)call, (infinite)human(other) (past)worship) * The old great Goddess of the Sound by countless names called, by countless humans worshipped. Introduction to SORYANEC speech: * Î, Y KARL OÜJ . LAYGÁN SACUQ YOR OÜJ? (Hello, I'm Carl, who are you?) * Y XÁRA OÜJ, Y FORTUGAL DRE. LAYGÁN CA YOR?(I'm Sara, I'm from Portugal and you?) * Y UQ DRE. (I'm from UK.) Category:Languages Category:Sorʎaŋɛc